El diablo enamorado del ángel
by BeLenCitta
Summary: El diablo se había enamorado locamente de aquél ángel, y aunque su relación parecía imposible, con ella a su lado, era más sencillo que ganarle a Emmett en pelea. Drabble. Inspirado en Luna Nueva, cuando Jasper intenta "Digerir" A Bella :P


Hooooola. Bueno, nada, otra vez yo inspirada con la azucarada pareja que hacen Jasper y Alice, de Crepúsculo. En fin, para ser francos, no me gustó mucho éste fic, peeeeero, de todas formas, lo subo, ¿por qué? Porque varios de los fics más desastrozos y horribles que hice les encantaron, así que espero que sea éste el caso (:

Soo, pasemos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de S. Meyer, nada es mío, sólo la trama del fic, no lucro con ésto.

**Summary:** Porque el diablo se había enamorado locamente de un ángel, y aunque la relación parezca difícil, con ella a su lado, era más sencillo que una pelea con Emmett.

**Redicado a:** Al amor de mi vida, después de mi hija. _Mi novio_, te amo, cosita. :3 Igual, no lo vas a leer porque me da verguenza, pero nada, te lo dedico igual :P

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, salvo que no me hago responsable del sangrado córnico que podrían tener por leer esta asquerosidad. Simplemente eso, no quiero Reviews diciendo: "Perdí mi tiempo, dedicate a otra cosa" :P

* * *

**El diablo enamorado del ángel.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque intentando perderse. Corrió y corrió hasta sentirse lo suficientemente lejos de aquella casa como para parar y pensar, mientras caminaba a paso humano.

¿Qué había pasado? No lo vio venir, fue un impulso, un estúpido impulso que le había arrebatado lo más preciado en su vida, el amor.

De pronto, sin siquiera preverlo, Bella se había cortado con el papel del regalo por sus dieciocho. Esa gota, aquella maldita gota de sangre fue la que comenzó su calvario. No pudo pensar, siquiera veía nada que no fuera la yugular de la pobre víctima. Se abalanzó sobre ella con toda la rapidez y destreza de la que disponía. Si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Edward, probablemente Bella no viviría para contarlo.

Se sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo cuando vio aquellos ojos miel, limpios y puros, contrastar con los suyos, completamente negros.

—Cálmate, Jaz, estoy aquí… No respires, estoy aquí… —Y no pudo verla a los ojos. No podía, ella era tan pura, contra su oscura y vil alma. Se sentía el ser más malo del mundo, por eso, cuando logró calmarse, salió corriendo a toda velocidad susurrando un: "No me sigas, Alice"

Y ella, al parecer, al menos no la sentía cerca. Eso lo alegraba y entristecía a la vez.

Pensar en ello le carcomía la conciencia que no creyó poseer hasta que la conoció. Por su culpa, casi muere su mejor amiga, por su culpa, casi mata al amor de su hermano. Destruyó la vida que tanto le había costado formar durante largos años. La vida con su hermosa Alice y su peculiar pero buena familia, se había destrozado.

Lo decidió, en aquél momento decidió irse, se iría para siempre de allí. Sabía que, después de todo, su princesa no lo buscaría. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Él no se buscaría, porque era un monstruo y ella un hada, era lo malo y ella lo bueno. Quería dejar que Alice fuera feliz, aunque deba ser a costa de su felicidad. Pero, como siempre, la felicidad de su pequeña valía mucho más que la de él.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba, que notó su presencia cuando ya era tarde.

—No deberías tomar decisiones, sabes que puedo verlas, Jasper —Susurró detrás de un árbol, caminando hacia él. Sus ojos centrados en los de él, ahora un poco menos oscuros.

—Debí saberlo —dijo sonriendo de lado tristemente—, lo siento, Alice.

—Jasper…. —Pronunció ella casi corriendo a su lado y abrazándolo con fuerza. El sureño la abrazó incrédulo. ¿Por qué lo abrazaba? ¿No estaba molesta por lo sucedido? La chica continuó—¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión tan estúpida?

Parecía triste, no, de hecho, lo estaba. Él podía sentirlo, aún sin usar su poder. Su niña estaba triste, y era toda su culpa.

Jasper no contestó, no podía. ¿Qué decirle? No salían palabras de su boca. Seguía pensando en la perfección de Alice, contra la malicia de él. Lleno de cicatrices horribles, lleno de ansias de sangre.

—Tú…—Casi no salía voz de aquella pequeña, parecía sollozar, lágrimas caerían de no ser vampiresa—¿Tú quieres irte?

Está bien, por más que cueste, debía contestar, Alice no se iría sin una respuesta. Se la daría, y con un silencioso "te amo", se marcharía y la dejaría vivir en paz y feliz.

—Es lo mejor, Alice… —Era una daga en su corazón. Se odiaba en ese momento. Él un demonio, y ella un puro ángel.

—¿Para quién? —Dijo, con ojos tristes y sollozos contenidos— Si lo es para ti, lo acepto. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Amor.

¿Por qué era tan hermosa, tan perfecta? ¿Por qué emanaba sentimientos tan puros hacia un monstruo como él? Era imposible, quería correr y abrazarla, jurarle nunca irse, y hacerla feliz, pero no podía. Él no.

—No, Alice… Para ti —apenas susurró el sureño—, para la familia.

—Jasper, no hace faltan excusas. Si no te adaptas a esta dieta podemos irnos, iré contigo a donde vallas, si me quieres a tu lado —Sentía su dolor, pero aún superior era su amor.

Iba a contestar cuando pensó bien lo que la joven decía. ¿Haría eso por él? ¿Sacrificaría su felicidad, por la de él?

—¿En verdad vendrías conmigo? —Le preguntó incrédulo el rubio. Ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa de lado, muy tierna— ¿Por qué?

Estaba en verdad sorprendido. Él lo haría por ella, él daría todo por ella, su existencia sin dudar, porque ella lo había salvado, le había mostrado la luz en la más plena oscuridad. Pero ella, ¿Por qué haría aquello por él? No lo valía, no valía siquiera su lástima.

—Porque te amo, Jasper. Te amo más que a nada, ¿aún no lo ves? —Sus palabras, sinceras, sorprendieron aún más a Jasper.

El ángel se enamoró del diablo. Una decisión difícil, pero ¿quién decía que imposible? El ángel lo amaba, se lo demostraba una y otra vez, y el diablo… Aquél tonto diablo amaba con locura a esa deidad. Ese ser oscuro era luz a su lado. Porque el diablo se convertía en humano estando a su lado. ¿Y por qué no funcionaría? Debía poner más esmero en su auto control, pero teniendo esa musa inspiradora en su vida, ¿cómo no lograrlo? Podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, siempre y cuando la tuviera en sus brazos.

Corrió a velocidad vampírica, demasiado veloz para notarse por un humano. La tomó en sus brazos con la delicadeza con la que tocas una muñeca de porcelana, y sin querer soltarla jamás, la besó con locura, la besó como nunca. La besó porque lo necesitaba más que a la sangre.

Cuando el beso terminó, ella sonrió. Sin soltar el agarre de él, comentó por lo bajo: —Deberíamos ir a buscar nuestras cosas, disculparnos e irn…

No pudo terminar, Jasper la calló con un beso fugas.

—No iremos a ningún sitio, Alice —Dijo, sonriéndole—, si en verdad puedes perdonarme, quiero volver contigo a casa. Espero que acepten mis disculpas.

—¿Seguro? En verdad no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, quiero que seas feliz, Jasper —dijo ella dulcemente. Él sonrió.

—Donde tú vallas, yo iré. Soy feliz sólo contigo, Alice, no necesito nada más —y, para descontracturar su accionar tan idiota, susurró:— a demás, Emmett me debe una revancha por la pelea de ayer.

Alice rió, con aquella risa tintineante. Jasper era absolutamente perfecto.

—Sé que le ganarás —pronunció riendo, y agarrándose más del cuello de su esposo, continuó:— Te amo, Jasper.

El aludido miró aquellos ojos penetrantes, y serio pero dulce, contestó con un dulce: —Yo te amo aún más, princesa.

Y bien, sí que le debía una disculpa a Bella y a su familia. También sabía que era difícil controlar su sed de sangre, pero lo que sería más difícil, en realidad, completamente imposible, sería vivir sin aquellos besos tiernos, aquellas noches apasionadas, y aquellas risas tintineantes.

Porque el diablo se había enamorado locamente de un ángel, y aunque la relación parezca difícil, con ella a su lado, era más sencillo que una pelea con Emmett.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Cuánto gastaron en el oculista después de ésto? Jajajaj, espero que les haya gustado de todas formas, fue una inspiración repentina, en mi cabeza se veía genial, cuando lo plasmé, me di cuenta de que era horrible, pero bueno...

Un beso, los quiero muchooo!

_Belencitah_.


End file.
